a-s-l
by magneticdice
Summary: AU where Ian and Mickey meet online
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Nobody else was home. Mickey turned on the laptop his brother had stolen a few days ago (but hadn't pawned yet) and sat on his bed with the computer on his lap, waiting for it to load up. It was relatively new, so it didn't take too long. Once the thing had booted up, he opened the internet browser and typed in the url he'd seen written on the men's room wall in the locker room at school.

There was a disclaimer saying he had to be over 18 in order to continue on to the site. Mickey laughed as he clicked the "Proceed" button. The next screen was a log-in/registration one. He entered in his information and had to pick a username and password. It only took a minute to sign up. He picked a stupid icon as his profile picture and he was set.

Mickey read through the various chatroom names, avoiding the ones he was sure were full of lesbians. You could tell a lot about the kind of people who would be in each room from their names. Mickey scrolled right past "Master and Commander," "Watersports," "Out and Proud," "Who's Your Daddy," and "Winnie-the-Pooh-Bear." He shuddered at the last one. Mickey may have had a few kinks, but even he had standards. There was no way he was going to talk to some big, fat, hairy man who probably hadn't seen his dick in years.

Towards the bottom of the forum list, he saw one that was called "The Big Guns" and double clicked.

Okay, so he probably should have realized the conversation wasn't going to be about actual guns, but it was his first time on the site, so he wasn't really thinking. He watched the text roll down his screen and started getting annoyed. Everyone in the chat was talking about how much training they did or what kind of protein powder was the best. Sure, muscles were hot, but from the avatars he could see, these men were all body builders, and he was _not_ attracted to juiced-up gym addicts. He was about to close the window and try a different room when he saw a message that caught his eye.

**redmarine15:** u think lifting a 120lb bar over and over is hard? try running 5 miles in full gear with an m16 on your back. that shit takes stamina.

He didn't know why, but Mickey felt like answering. He hit enter and saw his message added to the conversation.

**fuckthepopo247:** or better yet, try doin it with an m60 n 200+ rounds. that'll be at least 40lbs for the gun and the ammo together

He watched as the assholes continued talking about their bulging biceps. Fuckers. Mickey X-ed out of the room. He was still reading though the other chatroom names when a private message popped up onto his screen.

**redmarine15:** u know a lot about machine guns?

**fuckthepopo247:** is that a question?

**redmarine15: **no, i guess it's not

**redmarine15:** i was just surprised to see someone else in that room actually talkin bout somethin other than how tough they are because they take steroids and can lift a lot

Mickey snorted. At least he wasn't the only one who thought those body builders were really pussies. He was about to type out a clever response when the other guy messaged him again.

**redmarine15:** a/s/l

**redmarine15: **?

Mickey stared at the message, at a loss. What the hell did "a/s/l" mean? If he wasn't such a lazy ass, he might have considered googling it. Instead, he decided to just ask, even if it made him look stupid. It wasn't like he knew the guy for real.

**fuckthepopo247:** wtf does that mean?

**redmarine15:** it means age/sex/location

**fuckthepopo247:** why the fuck do u care?

**redmarine15:** well, i don't exactly wanna chat with someone i wouldn't be into IRL, right?

**fuckthepopo247:** IRL?

**redmarine15: **In Real Life

**redmarine15:** :-P

Mickey bit his lower lip. He _was_ right. What would be the point in talking if they had no interest in one another?

**fuckthepopo247:** 16/m/chicago

**redmarine15: **now that wasn't so hard, was it?

**redmarine15:** 15/m/chicago here

**redmarine15:** small world, i guess

Shit. Mickey was tempted to log out then and there. He didn't want to chat with anyone who might know him. There was no way he could afford his dad finding out that he was into guys. He'd kill him. Milkoviches didn't fuck around about that kind of shit.

Mickey took a second to think about it. Chicago was a huge city. He was freaking out for no reason. Definitely overreacting. He took a deep breath and told his heart to stop pounding. He didn't want to stop talking to the guy, but he would definitely change the topic of conversation to something less personal.

**fuckthepopo247:** u know a lot about guns too?

**redmarine15: **is _that_ a question?

**fuckthepopo247:** haha, fuck you

**redmarine15: **lol, maybe...

**redmarine15: **but we should probably get to know each other first!

**redmarine15: **j/k ;)

**fuckthepopo247:** j/k?

**redmarine15: **Just Kidding

**fuckthepopo247: **oh

**redmarine15:** sorry, it's just habit

**redmarine15:** and b4 u ask, "lol" means Laughing Out Loud

**redmarine15: **are u sure you're not some creepy old man pretending to be a teenager?

**fuckthepopo247: **yeah... y?

**redmarine15:** cuz u don't know a lot of the shorthands that i'm using. it's suspicious!

**fuckthepopo247: **i'm new to this chatting thing... gimme a break

**fuckthepopo247: **before you make another smart-ass comment, i'll rephrase my question

**fuckthepopo247: **_how_ do you know about guns?

**redmarine15:** i've been in junior rotc since i started hs

**redmarine15:** how bout u? how do u know bout guns

**fuckthepopo247: **life

**fuckthepopo247: **been around guns since i was born.

**redmarine15:** k but "guns" are one thing and machine guns are def another thing

**fuckthepopo247: **haha

**fuckthepopo247: **yeah, i know

**redmarine15:** you've shot an M60 before?

**fuckthepopo247: **once, under the L

**fuckthepopo247: **dad bought one during a deal last year. guy looked like he was ex-military, and he had a trunk full of 'em...

**fuckthepopo247: **me n my brothers waited til july 4th to try it out so that no one would hear the shots and call the cops

**redmarine15:** that's so cool

**fuckthepopo247: **it was fun

Mickey caught himself smiling impishly. Not a lot of people would find the idea of shooting illegal guns as exciting as he did.

Mickey heard the front door open and he quickly slammed the laptop shut. Mandy burst into his room just as he threw his blanket over the computer.

"Hey fuckface, Iggy called and said he and dad won't be home 'til tomorrow night. Wanna get pizza?"

Mickey hated that his door had no lock. He hated the fact that the only functioning bathroom in their house was _in _his room, which meant his family just walked right in whenever they fucking wanted to, and there was nothing he could do to prevent it from happening.

"Yeah, alright. But none of that thin crust bullshit this time, Mandy. You're from Chicago—act like it."

His sister scowled at him but Mickey just laughed in return. He grabbed his sweater off of the floor and they headed out.


	2. Chapter 2

He waited until Mandy had fallen asleep in front of the TV before going back into his room and opening the laptop again. He had to log in to the site again because it had kicked him off for being idle too long.

**redmarine15:** hey, you're back. where'd u run off to?

**fuckthepopo247: **got dinner with my sister

**fuckthepopo247: **then she made me sit and watch TV with her

**redmarine15:** anything good?

**fuckthepopo247: **nah, just some gay sitcom

**redmarine15:** …?

**redmarine15:** aren't u gay?

**fuckthepopo247: **why?

**redmarine15:** we're chatting on a gay site...

**fuckthepopo247: **so?

**redmarine15:** i'm just confused

**redmarine15:** why r you here if you're not gay?

**fuckthepopo247: **just cuz i like guys don't mean i'm a fag

**redmarine15:** ok.

Mickey closed the message and logged out. He didn't need some stupid fifteen year-old kid telling him he was queer.

Except that he opened the site again and logged back in less than five minutes later.

**fuckthepopo247: **how did you know you were gay?

**redmarine15:** i didn't know until i started jhs

**redmarine15:** i'd get boners in the middle of gym class

**redmarine15:** must have been something about seeing guys all sweaty and in short shorts

**redmarine15:** well, either that or them showering afterwards! lol

**fuckthepopo247: **freak

**redmarine15:** haha

**redmarine15:** have you ever fucked a guy before?

**redmarine15:** like, for real

**fuckthepopo247: **you mean IRL?

**fuckthepopo247: **(did i use it right?)

**redmarine15:** yeah

**fuckthepopo247: **yeah. i have.

**redmarine15:** you gonna tell me any details?

**fuckthepopo247: **once, when I was in juvie

So, no reaction to the Juvie admission? Mickey was a little relieved. His whole family had always had run-ins with the police. In fact, his oldest brother was in prison right now. Getting sent to Juvie had been a rite of passage in the Milkovich family. That didn't mean that Mickey was proud of it... it only served to prove how fucked for life he really was.

**fuckthepopo247: **have you?

**fuckthepopo247: **fucked anyone, i mean

**redmarine15:** once

**redmarine15:** this kid from my gym class

**redmarine15:** had a monstrous dick but he was a total bottom

**redmarine15:** haha

**fuckthepopo247: **so you like big dicks?

**redmarine15:** don't you?

**fuckthepopo247: **well, yeah, but does it matter how big a guy's cock is if you're the one fucking him?

**redmarine15:** did you top that guy you fucked in juvie?

**fuckthepopo247: **of course i did. i ain't nobody's bitch

**redmarine15:** so you've never taken it up the ass before

**fuckthepopo247: **...no

**fuckthepopo247: **have you?

**redmarine15:** no

It was weird... The whole conversation was weird. Mickey didn't know why he felt so comfortable talking to a complete stranger about things he would _never_ talk about. Not with anyone.

**redmarine15:** i put a finger up my butt once when i was younger

**redmarine15:** while i was jerking off

**redmarine15:** to see what it would be like...

Mickey almost choked as he read the messages coming from the kid. Not because it was shocking, but because he was surprised that the guy admitted to something like that. Mickey had done the same thing a few years ago, after watching a video online—his first time watching gay porn—but he would never tell _anyone_ that. Ever.

**fuckthepopo247: **what did you think?

**redmarine15:** it was weird.

**redmarine15:** i don't think i'd enjoy being fucked...

**redmarine15:** by brother once made a joke that an ass is exit only

**redmarine15:** haha

**fuckthepopo247: **lol

**fuckthepopo247: **but that doesn't stop you from wanting to enter

**redmarine15:** no, definitely not.

Mickey didn't tell him that he _had_ enjoyed it. Or that he'd tried things bigger than just his finger.

**fuckthepopo247: **send me a picture of your dick

**redmarine15:** what?!

**fuckthepopo247: **you said you like big dicks

**redmarine15:** yeah, and?

**fuckthepopo247: **well, i'll send you a picture of mine but only after you send me one of yours

**redmarine15:** this is your way of telling me you have a big dick?

**fuckthepopo247: **you can be the judge of that

**redmarine15:** so why do i have to be the one to send a picture first?

**fuckthepopo247: **because i said so

Mickey put a hand down his boxers and started rubbing himself. He wanted to get as hard as possible, which wasn't difficult considering the conversation they were having. Once his cock was ready, he turned the laptop's camera on, positioned himself so that only his dick and thighs were in the shot, and took a picture. He saved it to the desktop and waited for the kid to send him his first.

**fuckthepopo247: **my pic is ready.

**redmarine15:** you're serious?

**fuckthepopo247: **did i stutter

**redmarine15:** how do i know you're really gonna send me one in return?

**fuckthepopo247: **i guess you don't

**redmarine15:** so I just have to trust u?

**fuckthepopo247: **yep

**redmarine15:** okay

**redmarine15:** fine, i'll brb

**redmarine15:** (be right back)

He sent it.

The kid really sent him a picture of his dick. The first thing Mickey noticed was the bush of curly, red pubes. He was a redhead. Mickey hadn't expected that. Then he took in the rest of the picture: the pale, pink skin, the perfectly sized and symmetrical balls, and finally, the long shaft of the boy's hard penis. It was circumcised, and if Mickey had to guess, he'd say it was bigger than his own, by at least an inch. There was a single swollen vein that Mickey could see running along the top of it, all the way down to the base, and a bit of pre-cum about to drip off the tip of the head. Mickey unconsciously licked his lips and then zoomed in. Were those _freckles?_

He sent his picture, as promised.

**redmarine15:** shit, you _are_ big

**fuckthepopo247: **clearly not as big as you are, Firecrotch

**redmarine15:** maybe not, but it's not like you're that far behind

**redmarine15:** plus, yours is a lot thicker than mine is

True, Mickey did have a pretty thick dick. Mickey opened the picture of the redhead again and started stroking himself. His eyes darted to all the things he liked about the pic. Actually, there was nothing he _didn't_ like about it.

**redmarine15:** are you jerking off to my picture?

Mickey froze. He looked at the door, which was still closed, and then at the window beside his bed. The curtains were drawn. How'd the kid know?

**fuckthepopo247: **so what if i am?

**redmarine15:** because i'm rubbing one out to yours

**redmarine15:** you're hot

**redmarine15:** i can't help it

**redmarine15:** :-P

The thought of the redhead jerking off to his picture while he did the same turned Mickey on even more. It didn't take him long. He cleaned himself off and went back to the window with the conversation between him and the kid. There was a message waiting for him.

**redmarine15:** what's your name?

Mickey scratched his lip with his thumb before typing his response.

**fuckthepopo247: **does it matter?

**redmarine15:** no. we don't have to share names if it makes u uncomfortable.

**redmarine15:** what can i call you?

**fuckthepopo247: **whatever u want to

**redmarine15:** hah, really? you're gonna leave it open like that?

**fuckthepopo247: **guess so

**redmarine15:** okay then

**redmarine15:** let me think about it

**redmarine15:** how 'bout juvie?

**redmarine15:** no wait, i take it back

**redmarine15:** rambo

**fuckthepopo247: **rambo?

**redmarine15:** yes. definitely rambo.

**redmarine15:** what r u gonna call me?

**fuckthepopo247: **Firecrotch

**fuckthepopo247: **lol

**redmarine15:** it's not funny

**fuckthepopo247: **i think it is

**fuckthepopo247: **i'm surprised everyone doesn't call you that

**redmarine15:** well i don't know how many people you've shown your dick to but i can assure u that "everyone" hasn't seen mine!

**fuckthepopo247: **that's a shame

**fuckthepopo247: **world's missing out

**redmarine15:** was that supposed to be a compliment?

**fuckthepopo247: **maybe

**redmarine15:** well then thanks, maybe

**redmarine15:** hey, sorry but i have to go...

**fuckthepopo247: **oh

**fuckthepopo247: **ok

**redmarine15:** i don't want to... i just heard my brother get home and we share a room, so...

**redmarine15:** i kinda gotta clean up b4 he comes upstairs.

**redmarine15:** i made a bit of a mess bc of u!

**fuckthepopo247: **hahaha

**fuckthepopo247: **whatever man

**redmarine15:** can we talk again?

**fuckthepopo247: **ya

**redmarine15:** come online again 2morrow morning

**fuckthepopo247: **no fuckin way

**fuckthepopo247: **it's sunday!

**fuckthepopo247: **i ain't wakin up early for anything

**redmarine15:** what if i promise to send u another picture

Mickey grinned. The kid was smart.

**fuckthepopo247: **okay, deal


	3. Chapter 3

Mickey woke up the next morning to the sound of his alarm. He groaned as he opened his eyes and was assaulted by the bright sunlight before he gathered his wits, realized where the annoying sound was coming from and batted at the alarm to turn it off.

He peeked his head out of his room and saw Mandy still passed out on the couch. The coast was clear. He turned on Iggy's laptop and logged in to the site.

**redmarine15:** good morning, Rambo!

**fuckthepopo247: **what the fuck is so good about it?

**redmarine15:**everything

**fuckthepopo247: **you're gonna make me puke

**redmarine15:** haha

**redmarine15:** so what's on the agenda for today

**fuckthepopo247: **you mean besides seeing that picture of you i was promised?

**redmarine15:** yeah, besides that

**fuckthepopo247: **my dad's on a run with one of my brothers

**fuckthepopo247: **they're gonna be gone til later tonight

**fuckthepopo247: **my sister and i have the place to ourselves

**redmarine15:** if you won't tell me about yourself, can you tell me about your siblings?

**redmarine15:** you don't have to tell me their names

They chatted for the next two hours about their respective families, neither judging and neither holding back. To be honest, Mickey felt good telling someone about his fucked up family. He wasn't embarrassed about his brothers' stupidity or that his sister dressed like a skank and had the reputation of one too. He opened up and told the boy about his father's hatred of faggots and about how scared he was every single day that his dad would find out the truth about him and murder him. Firecrotch, in turn, told him about each of his five siblings and his own fucked up, absent parents.

Mandy woke up around noon and offered to make Mickey some eggs. They promised to finish their conversation later.

They continued chatting and getting to know each other for the next few weeks. They would talk about their day, music, movies... everything. Each night would always end on a high note, with a nice exchange of pictures and some dirty conversation to go with it. The boys even made picture requests. For some reason, after learning about the kinky shit the boy's neighbors were into, Mickey really wanted to see Firecrotch use something from the woman's sex drawer.

**fuckthepopo247: **you said she has a shit ton of sex toys, right?

**redmarine15:** yeah...

**fuckthepopo247: **well, go find something

**redmarine15:** "something"

**fuckthepopo247: **yeah man

**redmarine15:** something like what! and do what?!

**fuckthepopo247: **go over there, find something cool, use it on yourself, take a pic, and send it to me

**fuckthepopo247: **simple

**redmarine15:** but that's so gross!

**fuckthepopo247: **wash it first

**redmarine15:** no shit

**fuckthepopo247: **so then what's the problem?

**redmarine15:** it's just weird!

**fuckthepopo247: **come on, do it for me

Mickey always won. He could make the kid do anything.

**redmarine15:** okay

**redmarine15:** i just don't get what he sees in her

**redmarine15:** i mean the girl's a total slut

**redmarine15:** she blew me while her mom was in the kitchen

Firecrotch had been complaining about his brother's girl, but that last line kind of threw Mickey off.

**fuckthepopo247: **what do you mean, she blew you?

**redmarine15:** well, when my brother first found out i was gay, he wanted me to be sure or whatever, so he asked her to give me a blowjob

**fuckthepopo247: **ahaha

**redmarine15:** it was terrible... i couldn't even keep it up

**redmarine15:** it didn't help that both my bro and her mom were like _right _there

**redmarine15:** but still

**redmarine15:** i'd never been more certain about liking guys

**fuckthepopo247: **u mean ur brother's girl sucked you off in front of him?

**redmarine15:** basically

**fuckthepopo247: **damn

**fuckthepopo247: **what a slut

**redmarine15:** i know, that's what i keep trying to tell him

**redmarine15:** have u been with a girl before?

Mickey wasn't sure how to answer. Should he tell Firecrotch about sleeping with girls to prove to himself and to his brothers that he was man enough?

**fuckthepopo247: **sex is sex

**redmarine15:**really? you have?

**fuckthepopo247: **yeah.

**redmarine15:**and what'd u think?

**fuckthepopo247: **nothing to think about...

**fuckthepopo247: **we fucked, i jizzed, the end.

When Firecrotch didn't respond, Mickey decided to break the silence.

**fuckthepopo247: **why's it matter to u who your bro is fucking anyway?

**redmarine15:**he's my brother

**redmarine15:**i don't want him to get hurt

**fuckthepopo247: **well, you're the one always talking about feelings and shit

**fuckthepopo247: **so talk to him about it

**fuckthepopo247: **tell him what u think of her

**redmarine15:** i don't want him to be pissed

**fuckthepopo247: **ya, i can see how calling his girlfriend a whore might do that

**redmarine15:** haha shut up

**fuckthepopo247: **u said it, not me!

The conversations got deeper, and however much Mickey didn't want that and hadn't intended it to be anything more than mutually beneficial cyber sex, he couldn't help himself. He'd be out collecting and he'd catch himself wondering what Firecrotch was doing. It was so gay and he hated himself for even thinking it, but he looked forward to their daily chats.

**redmarine15:** how did you find this site?

**fuckthepopo247: **saw the address written on a wall

**redmarine15:** me too

**fuckthepopo247: **oh yeah?

**redmarine15:** ya.

**redmarine15:** in the school bathroom.

That was when Mickey figured out that Firecrotch went to the same high school as he did. But Mickey didn't say anything to him about the connection.

**redmarine15:** when'd u drop out of school?

**fuckthepopo247: **what makes you think i dropped out?

**redmarine15:** every time i mention school or classes or anything, u become really quiet...

**fuckthepopo247: **nobody gives a shit if i go or not, so y bother

**redmarine15:** think u'd ever go back?

**fuckthepopo247: **hell no, man

**fuckthepopo247: **i'd still be a fucking freshman

**fuckthepopo247: **i haven't passed a single class

**redmarine15:** yeah but what kinda job can u get w/o going to school?

**fuckthepopo247: **r we gonna chat about my future or r u gonna send me that picture of your ass we talked about?

They video chatted for the first time the following night. It was blurry as hell and Mickey gave him shit the whole time about the poor quality of Firecrotch's camera, telling him it was impossible to properly jerk off to it. He would have told him that it just didn't do his amazing cock justice, but that would have sounded too fucking queer.

It was nice to hear his voice though, even if they didn't see each other's faces. That would have been against the rules.

**redmarine15:** i was at a bonfire tonight

**redmarine15:** my neighbor grew too much weed so we burned whatever was extra for everyone to enjoy

**redmarine15:** i swear the whole block must have gotten high from it!

**redmarine15:** there were so many people there! it was so cool

Mickey had been at the bonfire too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Mickey started looking around the neighborhood for anyone who could have been Firecrotch. It took him about a week to narrow it down to the only real possibility: Ian Gallagher. After all, there weren't that many redheaded 15 year-olds with five siblings, a belligerent, drunk father and an AWOL mother in their five block radius.

It was hard to believe that underneath all that plaid was a chiseled body that Mickey couldn't get enough of. Before he would do anything, he told himself he had to be sure.

He was sitting in the living room while his sister was getting ready for school.

"Hey Mandy, do you know that kid Ian Gallagher? The redhead."

His sister looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, he's in my class."

"You ever talk to him?" Mickey asked as casually as possible.

"Not really... why?"

"He owes me some money," he answered.

"Ian Gallagher...? Owes _you _money?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah... Anyway, know where I can find him today?"

"He works at the Kash and Grab after school," Mandy told him.

Mickey knew that Firecrotch worked at a small convenience store after school and on the weekends to earn some extra cash. He'd told Mickey about it when he'd gotten the job, saying that his family needed all the money they could get to pay their bills. The younger boy hadn't given any details about where the store was, but when Mandy mentioned the Kash and Grab, it fit the bill. If Ian Gallagher wasn't the same boy he'd been talking to online, it would be one hell of a fucking coincidence.

She had a worried expression on her face.

"What is it?" Mickey asked, seeing her look.

"Nothing... It's just... Don't hurt him, okay? He seems nice."

Mickey stood across the street from the Kash and Grab, leaning against another storefront while smoking a cigarette. He'd never been there before, but he knew his dad would steal from there all the time. He wasn't sure exactly what he would do once he went in. He didn't even know what he wanted from the situation. They'd been chatting every day for a whole month. They'd told each other all of their secrets and all of their fears... Mickey had even told him about his mom.

The thing was, Mickey might actually like this kid. Besides the obvious physical attraction, he felt like Firecrotch was someone he might, maybe, possibly, consider to be a friend. Yeah, it was crazy. Milkoviches didn't make or need friends, but lately he'd been wondering if that was because he didn't make the effort or because nobody else was willing to take a chance on him.

As soon as the "Back in 5 Minutes" sign was taken down from the door, Mickey made up his mind. He tossed the cigarette onto the sidewalk, crushed it with his boot and walked across the street, into the store. The door chimed as he entered. Gallagher was busy stocking some cans onto a shelf at the end of one of the aisles while the owner, who Mickey assumed was Kash, stood behind the counter, smoothing down his hair and wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

Mickey walked to the cooler to grab a 6-pack of beer and glanced over his shoulder at Gallagher again, avoiding eye contact. The boy was tucking his shirt into his jeans. Mickey probably wouldn't have thought twice about it, if not for the beads of sweat he could see on the back of Gallagher's neck. It only took a second for the truth to click in Mickey's head.

He walked up to the counter and asked for a pack of smokes. Kash hesitantly handed it over, and Mickey slid them into his pocket.

"You can put it on my tab."

"We don't have tabs," Kash responded, voice low. What a fucking pussy.

"Sure you do—you can put it under Milkovich." Mickey smirked and started leaving the store, blatantly _not_ paying. Kash made no move to stop him.

Just before walking out the door, he stopped. "Oh, I almost forgot," Mickey said.

He turned and walked back to the counter, grabbed a lighter, and continued on his way, leaving the store with the same smirk on his face. Mickey knew that Arab fucker wouldn't do shit about his impromptu shoplifting. The Milkovich name held too much power.

He'd held it together inside, but once he was out of the Kash and Grab, Mickey's anger reared its ugly head. Gallagher was fucking _his boss_. That pussy, towel-headed, _old_ asshole. Mickey punched the gate beside him and instantly regretted it when his fist connected with the cold, hard metal; it was going to bruise. The worst part was that he didn't even think Gallagher had seen him.

He didn't go online that night. Instead, he and Mandy shared the beer he'd stolen, smoked some weed and played games on their Xbox. It was the first night since he'd "met" Firecrotch that they hadn't chatted.

**redmarine15:** hey, where were u last night

**redmarine15:** i waited an hour

**fuckthepopo247: **just had some stuff to do

**redmarine15:** oh, ok

A few minutes passed with neither of them saying anything.

**redmarine15:** r u okay?

**fuckthepopo247: **yeah, why

**redmarine15:** u seem... i dunno... distracted?

**fuckthepopo247: **it's fine

**redmarine15:** u sure?

**fuckthepopo247: **yeah

**redmarine15:** k...

Mickey rubbed his bruised knuckles before carefully typing out his next message.

**fuckthepopo247: **are u fucking someone else?

Mickey was fully aware that he and Firecrotch weren't actually fucking. They hadn't put a label on whatever the fuck it was they were doing. Mickey had known that by adding the "else" at the end of his question, he'd be starting a conversation he'd been actively avoiding.

Instead of saying yes or no, Firecrotch had the balls to send him the following message:

**redmarine15:** would it matter if i was?

**fuckthepopo247: **just answer the question

**redmarine15: **yes

**redmarine15:** i am

**fuckthepopo247: **how long

**redmarine15:** we just started...

**redmarine15:** maybe like a week

**redmarine15:** i don't know

**redmarine15:** i didn't think you'd care

**redmarine15:** every time i suggest that we meet or something, you blow me off

**fuckthepopo247: **whatever

**fuckthepopo247: **i'm done

Mickey slammed the laptop shut and shoved it off the bed. He heard a crack as it connected with the tiles on his bedroom floor. _Fuck._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It had been a week since Mickey had broken the computer. Even if he wanted to chat with Firecrotch, which he kept telling himself he _didn't_, he wouldn't have been able to. Mickey had been going to the Kash and Grab during the day (while he was sure Gallagher was at school) to harass Kash. He convinced himself that it wasn't because he was jealous but because the Muslim deserved it. Either way, it made him feel better, and he got free shit like snacks, cigarettes and alcohol out of it.

Mickey had some coke to unload and figured the high school was as good a place as any to make some money. No, it had nothing to do with the fact that Gallagher was there. He was walking down one of the hallways of the school when the bell rang. Teenagers came out from ever single door and were frantically rushing to get to their next classes. He'd been walking around for a while when he finally heard a familiar voice behind him.

"I swear, it didn't take me long at all," the voice said.

A girl answered, "An hour and fifty-four minutes... Now _that's_ a record."

"Yes. _Now_ all we have to do is figure out how I can go back the same day and take it again for another kid."

"Ay, yo," Mickey called, "if it isn't Lip Gallagher."

Lip, Ian's older brother, had his arm around some blonde chick who must have been the slut Firecrotch had complained about. Mickey had paid Lip to write his English papers for him on more than one occasion. The guy was like some kind of genius, and knew how to bank on his brains. Lip looked up at him but made no indication of stopping. Mickey put his arm out in front of Lip, effectively forcing him to come to a halt.

"Hey, I'm talkin' to you. Where're ya off to in such a rush?"

"Mickey... What do you want? I know you don't need me to take the SATs for you..." Lip chuckled and the girl next to him let out a little laugh too. It was high-pitched and nasal and made Mickey cringe.

"You try'na get your ass kicked, Gallagher?"

That wiped the grin right off of Lip's face.

"I'm lookin' for my sister," Mickey continued. "You seen her?"

Lip nodded.

"And...?" Mickey sneered at him. Was Lip being a little shit on purpose? "Where the fuck is she?"

"She has history with my brother now. Mr. Bancroft's class. Room 204."

Mickey turned to go without another word to Lip. He'd gotten what he wanted, after all, and Mickey wasn't the type to thank anyone. He made his way to the classroom before the second bell rang. Mandy was hanging out with some girls in the hallway, just outside the door, leaning against the lockers there.

"Hey bitch!"

"Mickey? What're you doin' here?" Mandy looked more than a little surprised at seeing him there and he was annoyed by it. He could go wherever the fuck he wanted to go. Was it really _that_ much of a shock for him to be in school? She walked over to him, books in hand, leaving the other girls behind.

"What's it to you?"

She just scowled at him.

"Got some coke I needa sell," he conceded. "Think any of your friends would want some?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and grinning.

Mandy looked back at her girlfriends over her shoulder but didn't get a chance to answer Mickey because the bell rang again. The other students in her class flooded past them and through the classroom door. Mandy shrugged her shoulders in a half-assed apology and followed suit. Mickey flipped her off and started walking away while looking over his shoulder and still holding his finger up at her, when he bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're fucking going!" he shouted as he whipped around to face the kid he'd bumped into, fist raised in a threat. His breath caught in his throat when he saw who it was: Ian Gallagher.

"Relax... you're the one who walked into me," Gallagher said. The corner of his mouth rose up in a small smile. Ian's reaction to Mickey's violent one caused him to drop his arm a fraction of an inch, threat forgotten. Ian sidestepped Mickey without a second thought and went into his class.

Mickey watched Gallagher walk away for longer than was necessary. He then huffed out a breath and went into the nearest bathroom. If he'd had any doubts about Firecrotch being Ian, hearing the younger boy's voice erased them all. That was definitely redmarine15. They'd video chatted enough times for Mickey to be sure. Mickey walked over to the window and opened it a crack before lighting a cigarette.

What the fuck was wrong with him? Mickey's heart was racing. What did he think was gonna happen? Ian was gonna see him and magically know it was him and... and what? They'd be boyfriend and girlfriend or something? No. That wasn't going to happen. Mickey needed to stop fucking dreaming.

He finished his cigarette and left the building without making a single sale. Who was he kidding? He hadn't expected to actually sell anything... He'd gone to see Gallagher... to see Firecrotch.

He was an idiot for coming to the high school. Nothing good ever came of going to school...

Two weeks.

Mickey was seriously losing his shit. He couldn't lie to himself any longer... he missed talking to Firecrotch. Even forgetting the cyber sex thing, he still missed him. What the fuck had happened? Mickey Milkovich was turning into a pussy. Seeing Ian in person had changed things...

But what could he do about it? There was _no_ way he was going to tell Gallagher who he was, and he had no other way of communicating with him besides through the site.

Mickey picked up the broken laptop with disgust. Iggy had charged him $300 to let him keep it. He just hoped getting it repaired wouldn't cost too much.

Two days and $150 later, Mickey had a functioning laptop.

He logged onto the site with excitement, hoping Firecrotch would be online. He was.

**fuckthepopo247: **hey Firecrotch

No response.

**fuckthepopo247: **u there?

Still nothing.

**fuckthepopo247: **look, i'm sorry, okay?

**fuckthepopo247: **i'm a dick

**redmarine15:** yeah, you fucking are

**redmarine15:** it's been two and a half weeks, man

**redmarine15:** what the fuck

**fuckthepopo247: **broke my laptop

**redmarine15:** bullshit

**fuckthepopo247: **nah, i'm serious

**fuckthepopo247: **i got pissed after we last talked and i dropped it

**redmarine15:** ur not shitting me?

**fuckthepopo247: **no

**redmarine15:** hahaha

**fuckthepopo247: **what r u laughing at

**redmarine15:** u really got that jealous that u broke ur computer?

**fuckthepopo247: **i wasn't jealous

**redmarine15:** ya, keep tellin urself that

**fuckthepopo247: **i wasn't fucking jealous

**redmarine15:** ok, ok

**redmarine15:** u weren't jealous

**redmarine15:** but then why'd u get all pissy when u found out i was fucking someone?

Mickey didn't know what to say. He was usually honest with Firecrotch, but this was just too much. He felt uncomfortable. Hell, he'd already apologized...

**redmarine15:** know what?

**redmarine15:** it doesn't matter

**redmarine15:** i'm just glad you're back

Mickey smiled.

**fuckthepopo247: **missed me, ay?

**redmarine15:** lol, ur such a pretentious asshole

**fuckthepopo247: **what is that, some new vocabulary word?

**redmarine15:** yeah, my brother's helping me study for the SATs

**redmarine15:** it means that you're full of yourself

**fuckthepopo247: **haha—fuck you

**fuckthepopo247: **but I do like that word...

**redmarine15:** whatever

**redmarine15:** so tell me about the last 2 weeks

And just like that, things went back to normal... but now, Mickey wanted more.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Trigger warning for some violence, language and gay-bashing. Nothing too bad, but I don't want anyone to get upset unnecessarily.**

**Chapter 6**

Mickey found himself casually stalking Ian Gallagher.

He would talk to Firecrotch online, find out where he was going to be the next day, and Mickey would be there too, lurking in an alley or watching from afar... He knew he was being creepy as fuck but he just couldn't help himself. It was like he was a starving addict and Gallagher was his drug of choice. It continued like that for another three weeks.

He still got jealous when he saw the kid with Kash. Whatever Gallagher had going on with his boss had continued. They'd talked about it online and Firecrotch had said it was casual without giving any details, but Mickey would still see that stupid sign go up on the door when their shifts overlapped and he'd seen them, at night, kissing goodbye in the alleyway behind the store too many times to believe that it was "casual."

One such night, Gallagher was walking home after closing up at the Kash and Grab. It was dark and had just finished raining hard. The moonlight reflected off of the puddles, rippling when the occasional stray rain drop fell. Mickey was following him at a distance, as usual, when he noticed two guys in black hoodies walking towards Ian.

"Hey faggot, where's your boyfriend?" taunted the taller one. He was huge both vertically and in width. Mickey guessed that he must weigh at least two hundred and fifty pounds.

"Yeah, faggot. Is he off building a bomb somewhere?"

Ian tried to walk past them but the short one pulled out a bat from behind him.

"Where do you think you're going? _Faggot._" He tapped the bat into his open palm a couple of times, trying to look intimidating.

"I don't have any money..." he heard Ian say.

"You think we want your money? Nah, we don't want your AIDS-ridden money."

"We just wanna teach your queerbo ass a lesson!" the other one shouted.

With that said, the guy with the bat took a swing at Ian. The redhead tried to get out of the way but he wasn't fast enough. The bat connected with his back, right across both shoulder blades. Mickey heard the thwack as the wood connected with Gallagher and the boy went down. Once he hit the wet pavement, the fat one started kicking at Ian's gut mercilessly.

Mickey hadn't hesitated; the minute he'd seen the bat brought out, he'd started running down the alley towards the thugs.

"Hey!" he yelled, slowing down as he caught up to them. "What's going on here?"

The big one stopped kicking Ian when he noticed Mickey. The short one with the bat was startled, mid-swing, and turned to look at Mickey. He pulled back his hood to get a better look.

"Mickey Milkovich?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're Terry's kid, right?"

Mickey didn't recognize him but he nodded. He looked down at Gallagher and saw the boy folded in on himself to protect his stomach. Ian's arms were brought up to guard his head, but there was blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. Mickey didn't have time to worry, even though every bone in his body was screaming for him to tell Gallagher it was going to be okay. Mickey had to think quickly. With Gallagher down, he didn't know if he could take on both guys on his own.

"What'd this punk do?" Mickey asked, toeing Gallagher.

"We just saw him kissing some Muslim dude back there," the one who'd recognized Mickey said, gesturing towards the direction of the Kash and Grab.

"Guy's a total fag," the fat one chimed in.

Mickey's face involuntarily twisted with disgust at the memory of the kiss he'd witnessed just minutes before. Lucky for him, he was able to pass it off as homophobia. He aimed his scowl at Ian and was relieved the guys bought it.

"You guys gotta let me get in on that," he said. Mickey held out his hand for the bat. The idiot passed it over with a grin. Oh, if only he knew what he'd gotten himself into.

Mickey raised the bat to his shoulder while looming over Gallagher. Ian looked up at him, completely helpless. It was the first time Mickey had seen his eyes... but he couldn't let himself be distracted. Mickey winked at him. It was awkward but it was a small gesture, his way of telling Ian he has his back.

Mickey was smiled wickedly as he started bringing the bat down fast, then turned his body at the last second so that the weapon connected with the short thug instead. Mickey hit him on the side of the head with enough force to knock him out. His body crumpled to the ground.

Mickey swung again, not giving the other thug any time to realize what had happened. He connected with the guy's knee and Mickey heard a nice crack. It had been a good swing. The guy screamed as he fell.

"Listen, fatty. You tell anyone what happened here tonight and I'll make sure you end up like your friend over there," Mickey said ominously, pointing the bat at the unconscious thug on the floor beside Ian. "We got an understanding?"

The guy nodded.

"I can't hear you!" Mickey demanded.

"Yeah! Yeah! I get it. I get it!" he shouted back to Mickey. He was panting and gritting his teeth, looking anywhere except down at his knee. Mickey didn't blame him; it wasn't a pretty sight.

"C'mon. Let's get outta here," Mickey said to Ian. Gallagher just stared up at Mickey, clearly in shock. "Come _on_," Mickey urged impatiently. When the kid still made no effort to move, Mickey sighed and reached down to pull him up. Once he was standing, Ian swayed. "Jesus Christ..." Mickey muttered, tossing the bat to the ground. He put one of Gallagher's arms over his shoulder, grabbed him around the waist and practically dragged him forward, their shoes splashing through the puddles as they fled.

They were sitting underneath the L tracks, leaning against a giant concrete pillar. Gallagher was wiping the blood away from his mouth and Mickey was making an effort not to watch.

He snuck a peek up at Ian and caught the younger boy watching him with suspicion in his eyes. Mickey turned away but it was stupid; Gallagher had already seen him looking.

"I don't get it..." he finally said.

"Get what?" Mickey asked.

"Why you helped me back there..."

Mickey shrugged. "Whatever... Mandy says you're nice."

"Yeah but you knew those guys, and you don't know me. And I'm sure you heard why they were attacking me..."

Mickey felt that familiar anger rush up to his head. "I don't know them. Just because they recognized me and said they knew my father doesn't mean shit, Gallagher." He didn't comment on the fact that he'd just saved Firecrotch from a queer-bashing, and hoped the redhead wouldn't push him for more answers.

Ian just stared at Mickey, obviously watching his face for any clues to explain why he'd just saved him. Mickey's face felt hot and he knew he needed to calm the fuck down. He took a deep breath and willed his body to relax. When that didn't help, he took out a cigarette and lit it, inhaling it like it was his lifeline.

He held the pack out to the younger boy and then passed him the lighter. They sat smoking for a few minutes. Ian coughed and winced at obvious pain the sudden movement caused.

"You should have that checked out," Mickey said quietly. "Might be some broken ribs..."

Ian nodded but didn't say anything. They just sat against that pillar and smoked their cigarettes.

The silence was getting uncomfortable. _Tell him... tell him! _Mickey's brain shouted at him. Mickey shook his head to clear it.

"Gallagher," Mickey started. Ian had been staring at the fading light from his cigarette which was almost burnt down to the filter. He seemed lost.

"Hmm?" Ian asked.

Mickey wasn't sure where to start... Should he just blurt it out? Could he admit to being fuckthepopo247? No. No, he couldn't tell Gallagher that it was him. He was Mickey Milkovich: a fuck-up, a juvenile offender with no future. What would Gallagher want with him? He had nothing to offer.

It was a dream to even think that the truth would be received with joy... as if they'd break out into song and dance like some fucking Disney movie, music building up and fucking birds rejoicing around them. No, Mickey wouldn't tell him. _Couldn't_ tell him. He couldn't even let himself hope.

"Nothing, nevermind. I gotta go."

Mickey got up and walked away without looking back.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry I'm such an ass. I posted this yesterday on Tumblr and AO3 but totally forgot about ff. net. The good news is that here is the next chapter. The bad news is that 8 and 9 aren't done yet, so there might be a little bit of a wait! It depends on how long I can get the baby to nap for... I hope you like it, and as always, your comments/questions/input/suggestions are welcomed!**

**Chapter 7**

**redmarine15:** sorry i'm late

**redmarine15:** i was attacked tonight

**redmarine15:** some wanna-be gangsters saw me kiss someone and they decided to beat the crap out of me

**fuckthepopo247: **u need to b more careful

**redmarine15:** i know

**redmarine15:** sometimes i forget the kind of neighborhood i live in

**redmarine15:** but then something like this happens

**fuckthepopo247: **r u ok?

**redmarine15:** i went to see my neighbor

**redmarine15:** the one i told u thinks she's a nurse, lol

**redmarine15:** she says nothing's broken...

**redmarine15:** i'm in bed with bags of frozen vegetables on my chest

**fuckthepopo247: **sounds sexy

**redmarine15:** haha

**redmarine15:** leave me alone... it hurts

**fuckthepopo247: **bet it does

**fuckthepopo247: **any chance u got a cucumber or something mixed in with those veggies? i'm still horny over here

**redmarine15:** you're so horrible

**redmarine15:** i'm not sticking _any _produce in my ass for you

**fuckthepopo247: **hahaha

**fuckthepopo247: **worth a shot

They stopped video chatting because Mickey was scared that, now that they'd met, Ian would recognize his voice. Mickey would have to be content with pictures from that point on.

Mickey walked into Kash and Grab and went straight to the fridges in the back. He grabbed his usual six pack and turned to go. He'd only taken one step towards the front door when he saw Gallagher sitting behind the counter and stopped dead in his tracks. Ian was flipping through a magazine and hadn't even looked up at the older boy yet.

Mickey didn't know if Kash had told Ian about his shoplifting. After all, he only ever went to the store when he was sure Gallagher wouldn't be there... Kash was probably too much of a chicken shit to admit something emasculating like letting Mickey walk out with beer and smokes on a daily basis to the teenager that was fucking him. Based on Gallagher's lack of a reaction to Mickey being there, he guessed not.

So, Mickey made the decision to pay for his beer, for once. It was strange, going from being someone who didn't give a shit about what other people thought of him, to not wanting to make a bad impression on Ian.

Mickey cleared his throat as he put the beer on the counter.

"What're you doing here?" he asked.

Gallagher looked confused. "I... work here..."

"I mean, don't you have school?" Mickey amended.

Ian chuckled and lifted an incredulous eyebrow to Mickey. "It's Memorial Day..."

Mickey had totally forgotten. That would explain why Mandy was still asleep when he'd left the house an hour ago. He'd just assumed she was cutting.

"Oh," Mickey said, sounding like a complete idiot. "Right."

Ian rang up the beer and Mickey pulled some crumpled bills out of his pocket. He was so nervous. He took the beer and jetted out of the shop. God, he was such a pussy.

If it was Memorial Day, that meant there would be BBQs going on all over the place. That evening, Mickey dragged his sister to the block party closest to the Gallagher house. The street had been closed off and there were picnic tables and grills set up. There was a jar set up for "contributions": everyone was welcome as long as they gave some cash to cover the cost of food and alcohol. Mandy ditched him as soon as she saw some of her friends from school. Mickey got himself a cheeseburger and a beer and sat at one of the tables. He scanned the crowd for his Gallagher to no avail.

Two hours and six beers later, Mickey gave up. He stood to leave and lost his balance, not realizing that he was buzzed. He bumped into none other than Lip Gallagher.

"What the fuck, Mickey!" Lip had spilled beer all over himself.

"Sorry—" Mickey began but was cut off when that stupid, blonde whore of Lip's shoved him back. That bitch actually shoved him! Him! Mickey Milkovich!

Mickey didn't hit girls. Well, just his sister, and only when she was being a real cunt. In that moment, he was ready to fight back. But Mandy beat him to it. She slapped the other girl so hard that she dropped her hot dog and stumbled back into Lip.

"You better watch yourself, Karen!" Mandy spat.

Karen recovered quickly. "Oh! I wonder who the hell invited Mandy Skankovich here!" she said in retaliation. The crowd had gotten so silent that you could hear both girls' heavy breathing.

Mandy raised her fist and probably would have broken Karen's nose if Ian Gallagher hadn't stepped in between the two girls, hands raised in a silent plea to stop.

"Guys... it's just a little beer, right Lip? No hard feelings?" There was an edge to Ian's voice, and even though he was talking to his brother, Ian's eyes were on Mandy. The silence stretched too long. The tension was palpable.

"Yeah, it's just beer," Lip finally said. A short redhead with wild curls chose that moment to show up with her hands full of beers. She shoved one each into Lip and Karen's hands. Lip glared at Mickey before putting his arm around Karen's shoulders and walking away.

"Thanks Deb," Ian said, taking the remaining beers from her. She smiled at him before running back to wherever the hell she'd appeared from in the first place. Gallagher handed Mandy a beer and took a sip from his own. Mickey just stood there and watched, not really comprehending what had just gone down.

"I'm sorry..." Ian said to Mandy when the crowd had dissipated.

"What the hell are you sorry for? You just got here," Mandy said before taking a sip from her own bottle.

"Sorry for Karen. I saw what happened and she was completely overreacting."

"Yeah, well, I had to step in." Mandy finally looked back at Mickey, who had his hands in his pockets. "I knew my brother wouldn't hit a girl and there was no way I was gonna let that slut disrespect us like that..."

That was when Ian looked at Mickey too... and smiled... and if Mickey was a girl, he'd say that look made his breath catch in his throat and his stomach do little flips... but he wasn't, so it didn't.

Ian sat down at the picnic table with Mandy and motioned for Mickey to join them. He couldn't think of an excuse not to, so he sat. Ian and Mandy talked about something stupid that had happened in school the prior week. Mickey wasn't listening. He was staring at the beer in Ian's hand. The condensation had formed little droplets all around it and Gallagher was casually stroking the glass whenever it got too wet. The whole thing was ridiculously erotic and Mickey involuntarily groaned as he felt the blood rushing to his dick. What the fuck...

Gallagher glanced at Mickey and misinterpreted the sound, combined with the direction of his stare, to mean that Mickey wanted another beer.

"I'll go get you another beer," he said, getting up.

Mickey watched him go. "Uhh, thanks," he said to Mandy once the redhead was out of earshot. She nodded.

Gallagher came back and handed Mickey the beer he'd gotten him. He had brought another for himself too. He and Mandy resumed their conversation until Mandy finished her drink. She said something about catching up with her friend and seeing him tomorrow, then she was gone, leaving Ian at the table with an eerily silent Mickey.

"Looks like I've got a lot of catching up to do," Gallagher said.

"What do you mean?"

"The beer. I had to close up at work so I just got here right when Karen got bitch-slapped by your sister," he said with a laugh. Oh, there was that smile again. "And you've obviously had way more than I have."

"Obviously?"

"Yeah... I mean, I'm guessing you drank what you bought at the store too, right? Plus whatever you had here..."

"You tryin' to say I can't hold my alcohol?" Mickey really wasn't that buzzed. He was only drinking _beer_, for God's sake. So what if he'd lost his balance for like a second and fallen into Lip. People tripped all the fucking time. It wasn't noteworthy. Why the hell was Gallagher judging him?

"Calm down, Mickey. I'm not saying anything. Just that I need to drink more," he said with a smile before killing the rest of his first beer and starting on the second one.

"Whatever..."

After a few minutes of sitting next to Gallagher, fighting internally with himself over wanting to talk but not wanting to give anything away, Mickey had had enough. He was being stupid. He needed to just act normal.

"This BBQ blows," was all he could come up with.

Gallagher smiled. "Yeah, I guess it does."

"I got some good weed... Wanna get out of here?"

"Sure," Ian said with a shrug.

They'd walked a few blocks to the park and were sitting on a bench. It was late; the sun had started to set, and there weren't any people around, save for the homeless man sleeping on the bench ten yards down from them. Mickey lit up the joint he'd taken from his pocket, took a hit and passed it to Gallagher. It really was good weed; he'd taken a few spliffs from his brother Tony's drawer before leaving.

"I didn't get a chance to thank you," Gallagher said, tentatively.

"Don't..." Mickey didn't want to start talking about that night in the alley. There would be too many questions he didn't feel comfortable answering, like why he had been there or why he had helped.

"No, Mickey. I had the wrong impression of you and I'm sorry. You... you _saved_ me. You didn't have to, I still don't know why you did, but you did. So, we don't have to talk about it, but... thanks."

Mickey gave Gallagher a sidelong glance but decided not to comment. They took a few more hits. Mickey was deep in thought about what Gallagher had meant by "wrong impression." He wondered what Ian had heard about him. Was it all things that had to do with being a Milkovich? Or was there something specific he was referring to...

He was brought back to reality by the sound of Ian's random laughter.

Mickey looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I still can't believe it..." Great, were they still on the topic of the other night? Gallagher was having a fit now and could barely stop laughing long enough to get his words out. "Did you _see _Karen's face after your sister slapped her? It was priceless."

The corner of Mickey's mouth curved into a half smile. "Trust me, you may think you know my sister, but you don't know my sister 'til you've fought my sister." He chuckled when Ian showed no sign of stopping his stupid giggling.

"Did you know that Mandy came on to me once?"

_What the fuck?_ Mickey inhaled too deeply on the joint and choked. He coughed for at least a minute until the burning in his throat subsided long enough for him to get a word out.

"_What?_" he sputtered.

Ian grinned. "Yeah... She came to the Kash and Grab a couple of months ago and was flirting with me, and then she waited for me to finish my shift and we walked back to my house together. I thought she just wanted to hang out but I was obviously mistaken. She was all over me..."

"Are you serious?" Mickey had to work hard to repress his anger and shock.

Gallagher shrugged. "Luckily my sister Fiona chose that moment to come home. Mandy stopped long enough for me to tell her I wasn't interested in her like that, because I was gay. If my sister hadn't been there, it might not have ended well."

He said it like it was no big deal. They both knew it was. Mickey took one look at Ian's face and could see that the redhead was testing him.

"So... you mean to tell me that my sister knows you're gay?" Mickey asked, carefully.

Ian nodded.

"And... Why the hell are you telling me this?"

Ian took the weed from Mickey's hand and brought it to his lips. "And, she didn't tell you." He took a hit.

It wasn't a question, but Mickey shook his head anyway, confirming what Gallagher had said.

Ian let the smoke out slowly. "So that's two Milkoviches who know I'm gay and haven't knifed me yet. I'm starting to think your family's reputation isn't too accurate," he joked.

"You'd be a fucking idiot then. Don't even think for a second that the rest of 'em would let you go on breathing if they found out."

Mickey held Ian's gaze until the redhead blinked. He nodded, letting Mickey know that he understood the warning.

"Gimme that," Mickey said, motioning for Ian to give him the joint. He took one last drag and tossed the roach to the floor.

Mickey had left after they'd finished smoking. Talking to Gallagher hadn't been as awkward as he thought it was going to be, but Mickey still felt relieved to walk away. He'd been so freaking nervous. It was a stark contrast to how comfortable he felt when they chatted online. He opened the laptop and signed in.

**fuckthepopo247: **hey Firecrotch

**fuckthepopo247: **how was your memorial day

**redmarine15:** can't complain

**redmarine15:** yours?

**fuckthepopo247: **not so bad

**redmarine15:** remember i told u i was attacked after work a few nights ago?

**fuckthepopo247: **yeah, how're ur ribs doing

**redmarine15:** still bruised but i'll live

**redmarine15:** anyway

**redmarine15:** i never told u how i got away

**redmarine15:** there was this guy who helped me

**redmarine15:** tricked the thugs into giving him their bat and turned on 'em

**fuckthepopo247: **sounds bad-ass

**redmarine15:** yeah, it was like something out of a movie

**redmarine15:** so, i hung out with him today

**redmarine15:** it was fun

**fuckthepopo247: **oh yeah?

**redmarine15:** we had a few beers and got high

**redmarine15:** he was surprisingly cool

**fuckthepopo247: **sounds like you got a crush

**redmarine15:** haha

**redmarine15:** no

**redmarine15:** it's not like that

**redmarine15:** we were just talking

**redmarine15:** he's straight

**redmarine15:** my big sister and brother always told me to steer clear of this guy and his family

**redmarine15:** but i have no idea why they'd say that

**redmarine15:** he's not that bad

Mickey could feel his cheeks turning red.

**fuckthepopo247: **alright, enough about this other dude

**fuckthepopo247: **what u got for me tonight :-)~


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: ****I just finished writing this like 5 minutes ago. Please let me know if you catch any mistakes. It's a little out of the box so I hope you guys don't hate it… :-/ There's only one more chapter to go. I'm rushing, I swear… Again, it isn't finished yet, so if you message me with any requests, I might be able to make them happen.**

**Thank you, everyone, for all of the encouraging reviews. They are such good motivation. I'm glad you've enjoyed the story so far and I'm sad that it's almost over…**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**redmarine15:** tell me a secret

**fuckthepopo247: **what r u on about

**redmarine15:** i wanna know something u haven't told any1 else

**fuckthepopo247: **y

**redmarine15:** bc i do

**redmarine15:** c'mon

**redmarine15:** i tried those beads for u

**redmarine15:** this is the least u can do

**fuckthepopo247: **half the shit i say to u is already stuff i don't tell other ppl

**fuckthepopo247: **u know that already

**redmarine15:** well tell me something really personal that you're embarrassed about

**fuckthepopo247: **now why the fuck would i tell you something like that!?

**redmarine15:** u know there's no judgment here, right?

**fuckthepopo247: **i know man

**fuckthepopo247: **but that still don't mean i'm just gonna give u info to hold over me!

**redmarine15:** r u gonna make me beg for it? bc i will...

**redmarine15:** pleeeeeeeease, Rambo?

**redmarine15:** please tell me a secret... haha

**redmarine15:** i'll do _anything_... ;)

**fuckthepopo247: **ok but then u gotta tell me one in return

**redmarine15:** okay

**redmarine15:** …

**redmarine15:** i'm waiting!

**fuckthepopo247: **fuck u

**fuckthepopo247: **u better not laugh at me

**redmarine15:** i'll try not to

**redmarine15:** now tell me already!

**fuckthepopo247: **i've never kissed anyone before

**redmarine15:** but you've had sex with loads of ppl

**fuckthepopo247: **yeah, so?

**redmarine15:** so how is that even possible

**fuckthepopo247: **i never kissed them

**redmarine15:** y not

**fuckthepopo247: **i dunno

**fuckthepopo247: **just didn't

**redmarine15:** would u kiss me if we met?

**fuckthepopo247: **haha

**fuckthepopo247: **y u always gotta circle back to us meeting?

**redmarine15:** bc i like u

**redmarine15:** and i wanna _fuck_ u

**redmarine15:** u know that

**fuckthepopo247: **well that ain't gonna happen, Firecrotch

**fuckthepopo247: **i don't know how many times I gotta tell u that

**redmarine15:** doesn't mean i'm gonna stop trying

**redmarine15:** a guy can dream :)

**fuckthepopo247: **what's ur secret

**redmarine15:** well, it isn't really a complete secret, bc my family knows

**fuckthepopo247: **if ur gonna come out to me, you're a little late

**fuckthepopo247: **i think i figured it out

**fuckthepopo247: **haha

**redmarine15:** shut up

**redmarine15:** my dad isn't my dad

**redmarine15:** he's actually my uncle.

**fuckthepopo247: **how the fuck does that work?

**redmarine15:** my mom had an affair with my dad's brother, so my uncle is really my biological father

**fuckthepopo247: **that's rough

**redmarine15:** well it's also a bit of a relief

**redmarine15:** i told u about my dad

**fuckthepopo247: **yeah

**fuckthepopo247: **i get it

**fuckthepopo247: **enough of this shit

**fuckthepopo247: **let's get down to business

**fuckthepopo247: **tonight we're gonna focus on your balls

**redmarine15:** you're such a freak

**fuckthepopo247: **yeah, u know u like it

**redmarine15:** lol

**fuckthepopo247: **and what happened to there being no judgment here? haha

Since the BBQ two weeks ago, Ian had been spending a lot more time around Mickey. At first Mickey thought it was just a coincidence, but after Gallagher became better friends with Mandy and started coming by their house to hang out, he began to think that it could be intentional.

There was always a pretense: studying for finals, playing video games, going shopping (aka taking what they wanted from whatever store they went to—which surprised Mickey when he realized that Gallagher wasn't exactly the "good" kid he initially thought he was), but Mickey saw through it now. He didn't want it to get to his head, but he was starting to think that Gallagher _liked_ him.

Having the redhead around was so weird... Mickey had never expected to meet the kid he chatted with so easily every night, let alone start hanging out with him. Even after he'd worked out that Firecrotch was Ian, he still didn't think anything would happen. It was surreal, awkward and nerve-wracking, yet it felt more and more normal each time... and that scared the shit out of him.

A month and a half ago, Mickey's only concern had been figuring out who Firecrotch was so that he could be sure his secret was safe. At least that had been settled; Ian had no idea he was chatting with Mickey this whole time.

Unfortunately, now Mickey had three big problems instead of just one. First off, it didn't matter that Ian had a crush on him, because he thought Mickey Milkovich was straight. Gallagher wouldn't be stupid enough to make a move on him, and Mickey was too much of a chicken to do it himself. That was tied in with the second predicament: Firecrotch still liked Rambo. He was crazy about him, actually. So even if Mickey made a move, he couldn't compete with this other version of himself...

The only solution to the first two obstacles was to be honest... That was impossible for Mickey to do because of the third and biggest problem: Gallagher was going to be _**PISSED**_ when he found out the truth. If Mickey had just been straightforward from the start, things would have been different... but now, Gallagher would know that Mickey had lied to him for weeks, not to mention the whole stalker factor. The only thing Mickey could do was to just let things continue as they were and hope that moment never came. Firecrotch had become part of his life, his routine. He could deal with the ache of never being able to touch Ian in real life or takes things any further than just pictures, but he didn't think he'd survive not _talking _to him on a daily basis. The hole that would leave would be too much. That's why Mickey was so scared. He knew he was screwed no matter what happened.

It was Saturday afternoon and Mickey woke up to the sound of Gallagher and his sister talking in the other room.

"It doesn't matter how much he misses having your dick up his ass. He isn't gonna fire you."

"What makes you so sure?" Gallagher asked.

"Come on... You and I both know Kash isn't the one who calls the shots! There's no way Linda'd be okay with that," Mandy reasoned.

"Still... you don't see the looks he gives me during work. It's terrible."

"If you feel so bad, why'd you stop sleeping with him?" God, Mandy was blunt.

"I told you: the guy I like got jealous. And I don't feel bad. I just don't wanna lose my job."

"This mystery guy you like but won't tell me anything about? Whatever, Ian. It's not like he asked you not to fuck anyone else..."

"No, he didn't ask me to, but he didn't have to. I know he wanted me to stop."

Mickey cleared his throat and walked out of his bedroom.

"Hey douchebags," he said, plopping down on the couch beside Gallagher and grabbing the controller out of his hands. The redhead didn't even put up a fight.

Mandy left about an hour later to meet up with some friends at the mall. Mickey wasn't surprised when Gallagher stuck around.

"Heard you and Mandy talkin' before I walked out..." Mickey said, eyes locked on the TV screen. They were playing one of the Need for Speed games and it was Mickey's turn.

"Oh?" Mickey could feel Gallagher's stare but couldn't chance looking at him.

He bit his bottom lip as he narrowly escaped a police blockade. His brows were furrowed in concentration. "Who's this mystery guy Mandy mentioned?"

Ian was quiet so Mickey nudged him with his elbow. "Come on, man," he said, leaning into a curve.

The younger boy laughed. "You know, leaning when you make a hard turn has no effect on how well you do in the game, Mick. It won't help you drift any better..."

"Shut the fuck up, Gallagher. You can make fun of my driving when you beat my score. And don't think I'm gonna ignore the fact that you changed the subject. Who's this guy?"

"No one."

"Well, this 'no one' was worth dumping that pussy boss of yours, so he's gotta be _some_one." Mickey's turn was over. He'd set a new record. "Beat that, bitch," he said, tossing the controller onto Ian's lap. He leaned forward and grabbed the last pizza bagel off the tray on the coffee table.

"Spill," he said as he shoved the snack into his mouth. It was an order.

Ian looked down at the ground, almost ashamed. "Okay. I've been talking to this guy online for months, but we haven't met in person."

"You don't know who he is?" Mickey asked.

"No, he's from Chicago but he isn't out, and I respect his privacy," Gallagher said.

"So you haven't seen him?"

"Not his face, no."

"How do you know he isn't some gross grandpa trolling the internet?" Mickey pushed.

"We've video chatted. He has the hottest body I've ever seen. Seriously, like, _ever_." Ian grinned and Mickey had to look away so that Gallagher wouldn't see him blush. "Plus, I wouldn't care what he looked like."

"Gay," Mickey coughed and said it at the same time, and Gallagher shoved him with his shoulder in retaliation. "If you're so into this guy, why haven't you met up with him yet?" he asked.

"He doesn't want to. I don't know how to convince him."

"Maybe you just have to wait for him to ask you..."

Ian shrugged. "I'll wait as long as it takes."

"You're such a faggot," Mickey said, pushing Gallagher off the couch. The redhead just laughed.

**redmarine15:** summer vacation starts tomorrow

**fuckthepopo247: **you got any plans for the break?

**redmarine15:** not really...

**redmarine15:** just working at the store and maybe helping my brother out with some stuff

**redmarine15:** you?

**fuckthepopo247: **my dad's got some stuff lined up for me

**fuckthepopo247: **which reminds me

**fuckthepopo247: **i'm not gonna be online for the next few days

**redmarine15:** what's wrong?

**fuckthepopo247: **nothing

**fuckthepopo247: **i'll be back sunday night

**redmarine15:** oh, ok

Mickey had to go on a run out of town with his dad and his brothers. Not talking to Firecrotch was going to suck, but he hoped the kid wouldn't notice that both he and the real Mickey were gone at the same time. This was getting so complicated.

**fuckthepopo247: **hey

**redmarine15:** hi

**fuckthepopo247: **missed ya

**redmarine15:** u did?

**fuckthepopo247: **yeah

**redmarine15:** i missed you too

**redmarine15:** i've been so horny all weekend

**redmarine15:** and it's all your fault

**fuckthepopo247: **sorry Firecrotch

**redmarine15:** i have an idea. a way for u to make it up to me

**fuckthepopo247: **how's that

**redmarine15:** u know that butt plug i asked u to buy?

**fuckthepopo247: **yeah, but we already did that. i sent u the pics, remember?

**redmarine15:** i want you to wear it for the day

**fuckthepopo247: **what do u mean

**redmarine15:** exactly what i said

**fuckthepopo247: **?

**redmarine15:** i want you to keep the plug in you for the whole day. everywhere you go... then take a picture at the end of the day, before and after you take it out. i want you to tell me what it feels like and send me the pictures. and no cheating!

Mickey thought about refusing until Firecrotch sent the following message:

**redmarine15:** every time you move, sit down or feel that plug in your ass, i want you to think of my dick inside you

Mickey got hard just thinking about it. Now he was actually a little curious to try it. How difficult could it be?

**fuckthepopo247: **fine, Firecrotch. i'll try it for you

Big mistake. Huge, fucking, mistake...

...but he didn't know how big a mistake it was, yet...

Mickey woke up that morning and groaned when he realized what he had agreed to the night before.

A few weeks ago, they'd been talking about kinks and looking at toys online when Firecrotch had made the original pic request. The younger boy had been the one to pick out the plug and Mickey had ordered it. He'd had it delivered under Mandy's name a few weeks ago and had waited at the door for the UPS guy to arrive to make sure no one else opened it before him. The butt plug was black silicone and was as thick as his own dick at it's base. The plug was tapered and kind of reminded Mickey of the tip of a rocket launcher. He dutifully loosened himself up and slowly inserted the lube-covered plug until it popped into place and held.

Mickey had a busy day ahead of him. He'd had to push back his weekend collections because he'd been out of town on that run. He got dressed, devoured a bowl of cereal and was out the door.

He had to go about his day as if nothing was up, and at first it wasn't so bad. The plug was big and he could more than feel the constant pressure inside of him, but as long as he was careful with his movements, it was fine... even pleasant, sometimes. It was naughty and exciting; his little secret.

Mandy had asked him to meet her at home that afternoon. She then proceeded to drag him to the Kash and Grab to pick up Ian. The redhead was working the morning shift now that school was over. They waited a few minutes for him to finish up and then they all got on the L.

"Where are we going?" Ian asked the Milkoviches.

"I'd like to know the same fucking thing. This cunt over here won't tell me shit."

"I told you, it's a surprise," Mandy said. "You assholes have no fucking patience. Jesus."

The L shifted unexpectedly and the jolt gave Mickey a rush. The pleasure moved through him and made him feel so absolutely turned on.

"You okay?" Gallagher asked, noticing Mickey's sharp intake of breath.

Mickey bit his lower lip and shut his eyes for a second. _Calm the fuck down. _When he felt more sure of his control over himself, he looked at Gallagher and nodded. The redhead didn't look convinced but he didn't press the issue.

They got off after a few stops and Mandy led them to a park. The parking lot was full of people standing around in lines so it wasn't until they got closer and were practically in the middle of the crowd that Mickey realized it was a food truck fair. There were about ten trucks set up in a wide circle with plastic tables and chairs set up in the middle.

"I figured we could start the summer off right," she offered by way of explanation.

There was nothing Mickey loved more than comfort food. He was grinning like an idiot. "How'd you find out about this?" he asked his sister, smile still plastered on his face.

"I followed one of the trucks on Twitter," she said, shrugging, as if he should have known. Mickey didn't tweet. He didn't even have Facebook. Chatting with Firecrotch was his first and only foray into the internet. "Come on," Mandy said, grabbing Gallagher's hand and pulling him along. "The bacon truck's over there," Mickey eagerly followed.

It was Ian's idea to buy one thing from each truck and to share. Mandy had wanted to sit on the grass, away from the rest of the people there, but Mickey insisted that he was _not _sitting on the ground where the ants could eat his deep fried Oreos before he could. The argument was convincing enough—he couldn't exactly tell her that sitting on the hard ground would be too painful for his ass, which was already feeling tender.

They sat at one of the tables and laid out their fare. They had fully loaded tater tots, a grilled peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a steak quesadillas, fish tacos, popcorn shrimp and bacon sticks dipped in chocolate, as well as four desserts. It was fucking delicious and none of them cared about the possibility of getting sick from mixing all the different kinds of food together.

Wearing the plug under his clothes but being outside in public and acting as if nothing was going on when in reality he was going crazy was thrilling. Mickey felt turned on and utterly blissed out. It didn't help when Gallagher began licking the powdered sugar from the zeppoles off of his fingers. Mickey was getting hard again and he tried to adjust himself without Ian or Mandy noticing. He couldn't wait to get home and rub one out but Firecrotch had made him promise not to touch himself until tonight.

"Are you sure you're okay, Mick?" Gallagher asked, concern written all over his face.

"I'm fine. Shut up and pass me that last cupcake." He stuffed the whole thing into his mouth and Gallagher laughed as he watched Mickey try to chew it all. Smiling without dropping any wasn't easy but he somehow managed.

They had stayed at the park for the rest of the day. It had been a lot of fun, hanging out, but Mickey was relieved to be home.

He _needed_ to take the plug out. It was too much—he was too aroused. Firecrotch's words kept flashing in his mind: _every time you move, sit down or feel that plug in your ass, i want you to think of my dick inside you_

He logged in and waited half an hour for Firecrotch to sign on. It was the horniest Mickey had ever felt. It was crazy, and all he could think about was having Gallagher fill him up. He was about to break and just pull the damned thing out when the younger boy finally came online.

**redmarine15:** hey

**redmarine15:** how did it go

**fuckthepopo247: **you're such a little asshole

**fuckthepopo247: **was this your plan all along?

**fuckthepopo247: **get me so horny that i beg for it?

**redmarine15:** lol

**fuckthepopo247: **stop fuckin laughing

**fuckthepopo247: **u think i'm some kind of bitch who'll do whatever the fuck u ask?

He was so hard now that his dick was actually aching with the need to be touched. His muscles contracted around the plug, sending a shiver through him. It was clouding his judgment.

**fuckthepopo247: **fine

**fuckthepopo247: **let's meet.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Hope it was worth it! I'm so sad that it's over... :-/**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**redmarine15:** were u serious last night?

**redmarine15:** about wanting to meet?

**fuckthepopo247: **yeah

**fuckthepopo247: **don't you want to?

**redmarine15:** of course i do

**redmarine15:** i'm just a little surprised

**redmarine15:** that it's finally happening

**redmarine15:** so

**redmarine15:** where should we meet?

**redmarine15:** i know it's a cliché and everything

**redmarine15:** but can it be in a crowded place?

**redmarine15:** i mean

**redmarine15:** it's just our first meeting

**redmarine15:** right?

**redmarine15:** we can always go someplace more private afterwards

**redmarine15:** if u wanna... u know... do something else

**fuckthepopo247: **jeez, calm down with the 20 questions

**redmarine15:** k

**redmarine15:** sorry

**redmarine15:** just excited

**fuckthepopo247: **so you want it to be a public place...

**fuckthepopo247: **how bout bradley park?

**fuckthepopo247: **the baseball field, to be exact

**fuckthepopo247: **i used to play there when I was in little league

**redmarine15:** really?

**redmarine15:** me too

**redmarine15:** i played second base

**fuckthepopo247: **good, so u know where it is

**fuckthepopo247: **we can meet there on friday

**fuckthepopo247: **at 5

**redmarine15:** deal

Mickey was bored out of his mind the next day. Mandy had plans with her friends so he decided to go to the Kash and Grab. He hated himself for not being able to stay away from Gallagher for too long. Despite the fact that Ian was working, Mickey chilled there with him for a few hours.

He was watching a Family Guy marathon later that night when there was a knock on the door. Mickey opened it and saw Gallagher there, holding a 6-pack of cheap beer in one hand and BBQ Pringles in the other.

"Mandy's still out with her friends..." Mickey said.

"That's okay. I came to hang out with you." Mickey crossed his arms. Ian seemed determined to come in but stayed put until Mickey stepped aside and nodded.

"What are you doing?" Ian asked as he stepped into the living room and looked around.

"Nothing..." Mickey shrugged. He was still surprised that Ian had shown up to see him. That was something new...

Gallagher nodded and took a seat on the couch. He ripped two cans out of the plastic perf-pak and passed the rest to Mickey to put in the fridge. When Mickey got back and sat on the couch next to him, the redhead handed him a beer.

They watched an episode and a half in silence, save for a few laughs here and there, before Ian started talking.

"He wants to meet..."

Mickey looked over at the younger boy in surprise—not at news, but at the fact that Gallagher had told him about it. He hadn't mentioned his 'online crush' since that first time.

Of course Ian took Mickey's shock the wrong way.

"I'm not crazy... I really like this guy! He's not gonna turn out to be a murderer or rapist or something..."

"Calm down, Gallagher. Did I say he was?"

That stopped Ian for a second—just long enough for Mickey to recover from his slip. "Just surprised he changed his tune. The way you put it, it didn't seem like he was ever gonna wanna see your ugly face," Mickey teased.

"Yeah, well, he did, so... we're meeting Friday." Ian wasn't looking at him, which was strange for the redhead. He wasn't shy by any means.

"So then what's wrong?" Mickey asked, starting to get worried. Was Firecrotch backing out? Having second thoughts about meeting him?

"Nothing's wrong. I'm gonna get another beer. Want one?"

They went back to watching the show and nothing else was said about the meeting.

**redmarine15:** two more days

**redmarine15:** r u nervous?

**fuckthepopo247: **yes

**fuckthepopo247: **are you?

**redmarine15:** ya

**fuckthepopo247: **haha

**redmarine15:** it just feels like something's ending

**redmarine15:** know what i mean?

**fuckthepopo247: **yeah

**fuckthepopo247: **but i also know that if any1 else were asking me, i wouldn't have just admitted to being nervous

**redmarine15:** :-D

**redmarine15:** same here

"So tomorrow's the big day?"

Mickey had taken Gallagher with him to the abandoned building complex he frequented when he wanted to get in some uninterrupted target practice. He'd set up cardboard targets and they were taking turns shooting his handgun. He didn't want to admit it, but Ian was a much better shot than he was.

"Yeah."

"Where ya meeting?"

"At the park," the redhead said, reluctantly.

"Oh, so he's from the neighborhood?"

"Yeah, seems like it... but he could be anyone..."

"Or, maybe you've seen him before, and just haven't known it's him," Mickey said.

"Yeah... but I don't know anyone else here who's gay. Pass me that clip," It was obvious that he didn't want to talk about it, so Mickey didn't object when Gallagher changed the subject.

It had gotten dark but they were still in the building, passing their second blunt of the evening back and forth. They were sitting side by side, leaning against a cracking concrete wall, and Mickey was all-too aware of the fact that their arms and knees were touching.

He could feel Gallagher watching him—eyes trailing his arm each time he brought the blunt to his lips and took a hit, and lingering a bit too long on his mouth. It was maddening. Each time Mickey would turn to look at Gallagher, the redhead would smile and close his bloodshot eyes with heavy lids.

"This is... nice," Ian said.

"Yeah, it's some strong stuff," Mickey said, nodding to the weed. "Where'd you get it?"

"Dunno," Ian said, smiling like an idiot. "Lip got it for me."

A couple of minutes later, Gallagher was sliding lower against the wall, head slowly drooping onto Mickey's shoulder. It was almost perfect. Mickey didn't want to move. He didn't want to change a single thing about the night, but he knew they'd have to get going soon. If not, Ian's sister Fiona would finally have a valid reason to dislike Mickey.

"Gallagher," he said, gently nudging the boy with his shoulder.

"Mmm," Ian murmured, but then he nuzzled into the crook of Mickey's neck. Mickey could feel the heat against his skin each time Ian exhaled and could even smell the shampoo in his hair.

"Hey..." Mickey tried to rouse him again.

"Don't wanna move, Mick..." he whispered. Gallagher turned so that he was practically hugging Mickey now. He actually wrapped one leg over Mickey's, and he could feel the boy's half-hard dick against his leg. His hand was resting across Mickey's abs. It wasn't like Mickey was complaining...

This was the second time they'd been this high together and once again, all Mickey wanted to do was tell him the truth. What difference would one day make?

"Gallagher, listen..."

Ian opened his eyes and looked right into Mickey's. "Oh God," Gallagher breathed.

_This is it,_ Mickey thought. _Kiss him. Kiss him! Don't be a fucking pussy and just kiss him!_

Mickey opened his mouth a sliver and let out a tiny breath and moved closer to Gallagher.

Except Gallagher shot up, suddenly red-faced and panicking. "Fuck! Mickey, I- I don't know what the hell happened..." He was starting to pace back and forth now. "I'm so fucking stoned..." he said, more to himself than to Mickey. Too stoned to realize that Mickey had been about to kiss him, but apparently not stoned enough to miss the fact that he had been rubbing his crotch against Mickey's leg in his half-sleep.

"Gallagher," Mickey began again, trying to explain.

"Mick, please don't hate me. I don't know what I was doing."

Hate him? Why would Mickey hate him? Oh, right. Because he still hadn't told Ian he was gay. The kid was probably waiting for Mickey to get pissed off and beat the crap out of him.

"It's fine," Mickey said, looking away so that Gallagher wouldn't see the rejection on his face.

"Shit! You're pissed," he said, still pacing. He came to a stop and covered his face with his hands. "I'm such an idiot!" He dropped his hands and looked at Mickey with those stupid green (albeit currently bloodshot) eyes, imploring for him to not be angry. "Please don't be mad. It won't happen again. I don't want it to be weird... I don't want us to not be friends. I'm sorry..."

"I said it's fine, Gallagher. I'm not pissed. Just... just drop it, okay? You should probably get home before your sister starts bitchin'."

Ian seemed lost. He looked at the door that led to the stairs and then back down at Mickey.

"Go home."

Mickey was sure Ian was taking his urging him to leave as a sign that he was angry with him, but Mickey was so done with the situation that he didn't care what Gallagher thought. He'd felt so vulnerable when he'd been about to kiss Gallagher, and the fact that it hadn't happened was filling Mickey with feelings of inadequacy and self-pity.

"Seriously, Gallagher. Get the fuck out of here!"

**redmarine15:** how will i know it's you?

**fuckthepopo247: **i'm sure you'll be the only carrot top there

**fuckthepopo247: **i'll find you

**fuckthepopo247: **you're being unusually quiet

**fuckthepopo247: **i thought you'd be over the moon

**fuckthepopo247: **this is all you've wanted for the last two months

**redmarine15:** i know

**redmarine15:** i'm excited

**redmarine15:** i'm just distracted

**redmarine15:** something happened tonight

**redmarine15:** i did something stupid and i think i may have lost my best friend

Best friend? Why would he say that? They hadn't even been friends that long...

**fuckthepopo247: **best friend?

**redmarine15:** yeah

**redmarine15:** that guy i told u about

**redmarine15:** the one that saved me

**fuckthepopo247: **but i thought u said u met him for the first time that night

**redmarine15:** yeah, i did

**fuckthepopo247: **so how can u call him ur best friend?

**redmarine15: **bc he is

**redmarine15:** i can't explain it

**fuckthepopo247:** try

**redmarine15:** it feels so right to hang out with him

**redmarine15:** like part of me is complete when i'm with him

**redmarine15:** and b4 u start again about me liking him, it's not true

**redmarine15:** i mean, i _do_ like him

**redmarine15:** but u have nothing to worry about

**redmarine15:** he's straight

**redmarine15:** nothing's ever gonna happen

**redmarine15:** besides, i screwed up royally tonight

**redmarine15:** he probably won't want to talk to me again

**redmarine15:** ever

**fuckthepopo247: **i'm sure ur exaggerating

**fuckthepopo247: **if he's as good a friend as u say he is, i'm sure whatever it is, he'll get over it

**redmarine15:** i don't think so

**redmarine15:** but i don't want to think about it anymore

_Best friend. _Mickey had never had a best friend before. Mandy was probably the closest thing he had to a friend, and that was only because they were siblings. They had each other's backs. Was that what it felt like, to have a best friend? To know that there was someone out there who would stand with you in a fight? That wasn't all he had with Gallagher. They were able to talk for hours without actually saying anything at all. They were comfortable in the silences as well as the conversations. Or was all of that just a result of his feelings for him? Mickey had no clue. He just hoped Ian would still want to be his "friend" or whatever after he found out the truth.

**redmarine15:** u know, this might be our last chat

**fuckthepopo247: **why would u think that?

**redmarine15:** well, wouldn't we use cell phone afterwards?

**fuckthepopo247: **hahahaha

**fuckthepopo247: **oh, is that what u meant?

**redmarine15:** yeah

**redmarine15:** what else would i mean

**fuckthepopo247: **nothing, forget it

**redmarine15:** k...

**redmarine15:** so

**redmarine15:** what kind of pictures do u want me to take tonight?

Mickey hadn't been able to sleep that night. His mind was racing with all the different possibilities of what would happen at the baseball field. He couldn't stop the idea that it was all going to end badly from invading his thoughts.

One thing he was certain of was that he wanted talk to Gallagher again. He had to be sure things between him and Ian were okay before he went and fucked them up even more. That was why he was standing outside the Kash and Grab on Friday morning, so early that the shithole hadn't even opened yet.

"Mickey?" Gallagher was clearly thrown off by Mickey's presence. Mickey couldn't blame him; he never left the house this early.

Mickey grunted some unintelligible reply.

"What are you doing here?" Ian asked as he lifted the metal gate and unlocked the door. Mickey followed the redhead in.

"I wanna talk," Mickey said. He watched Gallagher turn the lights and register on. Each step was performed without thought—he was more than familiar with the process of opening the store.

Mickey cleared his throat. "About what happened last night," he clarified.

Gallagher faltered in his opening ritual. He met Mickey's gaze.

"Can we not?" he asked, cringing.

"Not what?"

"Not talk about it... Can we just pretend it didn't happen and go back to being friends?"

Well, that was unexpected. Mickey hadn't had a clue what he was going to say to Gallagher or what he thought would happen, but that surely wasn't it. All he'd wanted was to make sure they were good. Could it really be that easy? Would the kid not ask questions about why Mickey hadn't freaked out on him?

"Didn't know we were _not _friends," Mickey said with a smirk.

Ian correctly took Mickey's response as agreement and grinned, his embarrassed blush quickly fading.

"I have some collections to make today. Wanna meet up for lunch?"

"Can't," Ian said with disappointment. "I'm skipping lunch today so I can leave early. Meeting that guy, remember?"

"Oh, right..."

He could have sworn the look on Gallagher's face as Mickey left was one of regret.

He only had one more afternoon to panic, but the more he thought about it, the more he regretted arranging the meeting.

At 4pm, Mickey decided not to go.

He _was_ a pussy. He didn't want to take the chance that Gallagher would take one look at him and never want to talk to him again. He decided that he would rather just stay friends and have Ian in his life than take a gamble and risk not being friends at all.

Mickey watched the time tick by. He was home, lying on his bed, ignoring the guilt that was invading his every thought.

"Hey ass-face. What are you doing for dinner tonight?" Mandy asked, sticking her head into his room without even knocking—not that he expected any less.

"Nothing. Don't you have plans with Gallagher?"

"No, he's meeting that guy today, remember? Left his night open in case things went as good as expected," she said with a wicked grin.

Mickey's stomach fell but Mandy just went on talking, not having noticed anything. Mickey usually admired his sister: she had balls as big as a bull, she was street-smart like a true Milkovich, and had a heart _despite _being a Milkovich—but she was terribly unobservant, to a flaw.

"He was so excited that he went to the park early. He's supposed to text me and let me know how it goes. So, should we order pizza or Chinese?"

Of course Gallagher would go early. He was hopeless.

"Not hungry..." Mickey muttered. He looked at the clock beside his bed. 7:12pm.

"'kay. Let me know if you change your mind."

"Can you get the fuck out of my room?" he spat at her.

She scowled. "Jesus, what the hell crawled up your ass?"

"Just fuck off!" he shouted and threw the closest thing he could find at her, which happened to be his alarm clock.

She slammed his door shut and he watched the plastic clock shatter against it.

The good thing about the start of summer was that, despite it being almost 8:30, there was still light out. Mickey was in the park and he was walking towards the baseball field as slowly as he could, dreading what lay ahead. Each step was taking him closer to what he knew was a mistake but couldn't avoid.

Gallagher was sitting in the dugout. Good, at least he was still there... As Mickey got closer, the boy's features grew more clear. There were so many emotions there, but the one that stood out was sadness. Mickey felt like such an asshole. He was, afterall, the cause of that sadness.

The redhead finally saw him approaching. "Did Mandy tell you where I was meeting him?"

"Something like that..." Mickey said once he was in the dugout too. He sat down on the bench beside Gallagher.

"Why are you here? You gonna rub it in that I got stood up?" He could see Ian's eyes welling up with water but he also knew that the boy wouldn't cry. He wasn't weak; it was one of the things Mickey liked most about him. He may be gay but Gallagher wasn't a pansy. He was South Side, born and raised.

Mickey bit his lip. He felt like a fish out of water. He had no clue what to say or where to start. He only knew that everything was his fault and that he had to try to fix it.

"What makes you think I'm gonna make fun of you?" Ian shrugged, head down, so Mickey continued talking. "I met someone online too, so I get it."

Ian's head darted up in surprise, but Mickey kept going. "Not everyone gets to blurt out how they fucking feel every minute... but it's easy to talk to a stranger, and even easier when you start liking that person."

"So what happened? Did you meet her? Or did she blow you off like my guy did...?"

Mickey barked out a laugh. "Fuck, Gallagher... You're almost as bad as Mandy," he said, shaking his head.

"What?" Ian asked, confused.

"You're gonna make me spell it out for you, aren't you..."

"Spell what out?"

Mickey shook his head. He stood and wrapped his fingers around the fence of the dugout. "I played little league here when I was a kid. Got thrown off the team for pissin' on first base."

"I remember," Ian said from behind him. "That was the first time my sister told me 'n Lip to stay away from Milkoviches." He laughed softly and got up to stand next to Mickey. "The coach was so pissed..."

"Right," Mickey said it slowly. "We were on the team together."

"So...?"

"So, you're still missing it."

"Mick, you're not making any sense."

Okay, so that wasn't gonna work. Mickey sighed. "Your sister didn't tell you to stay away from _me._ She told you to 'stay away from Milkoviches'. Plural. Know why that is? We're_ dangerous_. You don't fuck with my dad; he fucks with you. He deals drugs and weapons, provides alibis and has more than a few dirty cops in his pocket. Nobody will dare to touch him—they fear him. Your pussy ex Kash is one of those people."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I stopped those guys from kicking your ass in that alley. You didn't wonder why? I don't give a shit that you're gay, even though I'm 'supposed to beat you up over it'. You don't question it?"

"That's because we're friends," Gallagher said, as if that explained everything.

"We weren't friends before..." Mickey let go of the fence and turned to look at Gallagher. He was starting to get annoyed. "_God!_ Connect the fucking dots, Gallagher! We were in little league together. I went to your school but I dropped out. My dad sells weapons. We shoot guns together. We get along so easily, even when we aren't doing anything. We have all the same interests, besides your stupid ROTC shit."

Mickey shoved Ian against the fence, causing it to rattle. He could only think of one way to make Gallagher see, since he wasn't figuring it out on his own. "You are such a fucking idiot, Firecrotch!" The younger boy was scared by the random, unprovoked violence. He opened his mouth to protest but Mickey didn't give him a chance to say anything. He pushed his lips against Ian's.

If it hadn't been his first kiss, Mickey might have closed his eyes... but then he would have missed that moment when it finally clicked in Ian's head... That moment of comprehension as the redhead's eyes suddenly widened and it all made sense.

He felt Ian's lips curl into a smile and the redhead put his arms around Mickey's neck and pulled him closer, deepening their kiss. It felt so right. Every cell in his body was tingling. The stress of telling him the truth and the guilt from lying to him were gone and, in that moment, Mickey was just... happy. Utterly and truly happy. He was _exactly_ where he was supposed to be: in Gallagher's arms.

In the end, all it had taken was calling him Firecrotch.


End file.
